Shadow and Lexi
by bearbear13
Summary: Lexi kisses Shadow by accident, wow! What happens? R&R I own no one! SEGA owns Shadow and LexiChick08 owns Lexi and I own Shaina
1. surprise kiss

**Shaina: im going to make a story about my sister lexi**

**Lexi: OMG**

**Shaina: I do not own any SEGA characters**

**and LexiChick owns Lexi Lilac**

**and SEGA owns Shadow**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

One day, a lilac hedgehog named Lexi, walked down the street. Minding her own business, thinking about that one guy that sits alone in the library. Lexi closed her eyes as she walked, she has tried to communicate with him. She has already twice, they sat across from each other reading their books in solitary space.

"Hmm... Shadow." She hummed to herself.

Shadow was his name, he was very handsome indeed. Lexi smiled to herself remembering when they meet.

_-Flash back-_

_Lexi smiled as she walked with her book up to her chest, she searched thru the shelf and bumped into something while not paying any attention. She looked up and saw to ruby orbs staring down at her. Lexi's cheeks turned pink as she backed away._

_She apologized, "I'm sorry! I was looking for a book and I guess I didn't see you there."_

_"It's fine, I've had the same mistakes myself."_

_The two shared a small laughter only to be "Shush!" by one reader. They looked at each other and smiled, Lexi greeted, "Hi, I'm Lexi."_

_"I'm Shadow." Shadow replied._

_Lexi heard a beep and looked at her watch. It was time for her shift at the "Hippy Inn"._

_"I gotta go, bye Shadow! I'll be back tomorrow!" Lexi said as she speed walked out of the library._

_xX Next Day Xx_

_Lexi looked down the row of books and thought to herself, 'I've searched the whole shelf and still can't find it, oh wait! There it is!'_

_Lexi saw the book really high up. She reached for it, she stood on her tippy-toes. Lexi stretched her right arm as high as she could but still couldn't reach it. She let lose and let out a sigh._

_"Here. Let me get that for you." Said a dark voice._

_A black figure with red streaks reached over her and grabbed the book. He leaned down and handed it to her, Lexi thanked him,_

_"Thank you sir."_

_Lexi looked up and respoke, "Oh! I mean thank you.. Shadow!"_

_Lexi laughed and Shadow smiled. He responded, "Your welcome. Would you like to sit down."_

_"Yes, I'm very tiered from those shifts at the hotel."_

_They sat at a table and opened their books, quietness filled the room. Well, of course it did! It's a freaking library!_

_Time went by quickly, Lexi looked at her watch then looked out the window. It was getting dark and the library was gonna close in 30 more minutes. Lexi closed her book and said, "Well, I gotta go Shadow. I'll see ya!"_

_Lexi stood up and heard a quiet snore. She looked over and Shadow's head was laying on the table, he was asleep. Lexi giggled and bit her bottom lip, she pushed his shoulder while saying, "Shadow! Shadow! Wake up! The library is gonna close with you in it!."_

_Shadow slowly started to lift his head and his eyes opened. He let out a large yawn and stretched his arms, he looked up and smiled, "Hi Lexi."_

_"Hey, we gotta go. The library is gonna close."_

_"Alright, alright." Shadow yawned, "I'm coming."_

_Lexi and Shadow walked out and looked at the sky. They looked at each other and smiled, Lexi said, "Well, I'll see ya later."_

_"Ok, bye." Shadow responded. They them went down their separate paths, to their houses._

_-Flash back end-_

Lexi smiled while still walking down the street with her eyes closed. She then bumped into something, she opened her eyes. She saw a pair of ruby orbs staring back at her, her eyes went wide as she noticed her lips were on his.

Lexi pulled away as her face turned red. She was panting, she looked at him and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Shadow! I-I need to go!"

Lexi ran off and Shadow yelled, "Lexi! Wait!"

She kept running until she reached a pink house. She ran up the steps and opened the door, she shut the door and yelled, "Shaina! Shaina!"

Lexi heard banging footsteps come down the stairs and her a feminine voice say, "Lexi! What? What's is it? Something wrong?"

"Omg, I kissed Shadow by accident! I was walking and I bumped into him and kissed him!" Lexi shouted.

"Wow, you mean that guy in the library that sits alone?" Shaina asked.

"Yes! Yes! That's the one!" Lexi replied.

Shaina busted out laughing, she started to laugh so hard, she fell on the ground holding her stomach.

Lexi face went serious, she walked into the kitchen and opened a cabnet, she grabbed the box of cookies and set them on the counter. She pulled her body up and placed her butt on the counter top, she sat on the counter while eating all of Shaina's cookies.

Shaina walked into the kitchen and asked, "Were you being serious? Cuz' you always eat my cookies when your serious."

"Yes! Duh! I kissed him!" Lexi screamed.

"Oooh, oops." Shaina said as she grabbed a cookie, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I'm going to return my books tomorrow so I guess I'll see him there and I'll tell him it was by accident." Lexi explained.

"Ok, that sounds cool, I'm gonna take a shower. Don't let anyone in."

"Ok?" Lexi said while placing a cookie in her mouth.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Shaina: Ok, chapter 2 coming up!**

**Lexi: Stay tuned! SMOKE BOMB! *Throw smoke bomb on ground and disappears***

**Shaina: *Cough, cough* O.o R&R! ^^**


	2. another accidental kiss

**Shaina: Hi! I'm back! :D**

**Lexi: Hey Shaina! :P**

**Shaina: Here is the next chapter!**

**Lexi: Yay! XD**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lexi walked down Station Square and gripped her books tightly. Her nervousness overwhelmed her whole body, her heart raced with every step she took. Lexi then arrived at the library. Lexi stared at the doors, standing straight while shaking. Lexi started to walk closer and closer, then she opened the double doors feeling the rush of cold air touch her delicate face.

Lexi walked to the counter and said, "I'd like to exchange these books."

The lady took the books and Lexi walked towards the book shelf. Her heart beat ran fast, her cheeks turned red. Lexi walked to the other side of the library where it is dark and no one ever came to look for books but Lexi and... Shadow.

Lexi smiled but her smile instantly fell. She kept walking she looked at the ground and closed her eyes with a sigh. When she looked up, she bumped into something and fell over with eyes squeezed tight.

She felt her body on top of something she fell over. Lexi slowly opened her eyes and saw two ruby orbs staring back at her, her eyes went wide as she noticed it was Shadow and her lips were on his... again!

Lexi pulled away and tried to apologized, "I-I I'm so sorry- Mffp!"

Shadow had grabbed her waist and pulled her into the kiss again. Lexi slowly started to give in. His kiss was to addicting, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Shadow tilted his head to get into the kiss more. His hands trailed down her waist to her rear, he gave it a light squeeze and Lexi's eyes went wide. Lexi let out a squeak as she pulled away from him.

Lexi looked down at Shadow as he laughed. Lexi asked, "What?"

"You actually squeaked!" Shadow laughed.

Lexi's face turned red. Shadow leaned up to her ear and whispered, "It was the most sweetest sound I've ever heard and I'd love it if you would do it again."

Shadow gave her bottom another squeeze and she squeaked again, "Shadow!"

Shadow laughed and pulled her into another kiss, Lexi smiled in the kiss and kissed back.

xX 3 hours later Xx

Lexi walked into Shaina's house wobbly and her hair is in a mess. Shaina heard Lexi walked into the kitchen, Shaina walked int the kitchen and saw Lexi eating her cookies and sitting on the counter.

"Oh my god! Lexi, what happened to you? You look like you just had a make out sesion!" Shaina yelled.

"I did. With the most awesome guy in the world." Lexi sighed dreamily.

Shaina laughed, "Shadow?"

"Yeah."

The sound of a door opening and closing. Shaina and Lexi turned their attention towards the living room, a black and red hedgehog walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey, you forgot your books."

"Thanks Shadow." Lexi took the books and kissed his cheek. Shadow wrapped his arm around Lexi and said, "Hey, your Shaina. Am I right?"

"Yes." Shaina responded.

"Ok, your friend, Lexi, Is like the best at kissing." Shadow said as he grabbed a cookie.

"Aw, thank you." Lexi said as s blush touched her cheeks.

Shadow pecked Lexi's lips and ate a cookie.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Shaina: The end :3**

**Lexi: Aw! I LOVE YOU SHADOW! XD**

**Shadow: Waz up ladies? *Shadow flexing his muscles***

**Lexi: *Squeals* OMG! *Faints***

**Shadow: *Smirks* Hey Shaina. *Grabs Lexi's body and walks off***

**Shaina: -_- what ever.. Bye everyone! :D R&R!**


End file.
